An AVN system of a vehicle is a multimedia system for the vehicle in which an audio unit, a video unit, and a telematics including a navigator are integrated into a single unit. The AVN system provides user convenience allowing integral manipulation of various multimedia devices and effective utilization of an instrument panel and a center fascia of the vehicle. An LCD assembly including a touch panel and the like is mounted on the center fascia panel as a display device of the AVN system.
The assembly structure of the existing LCD assembly will now be described with reference to FIG. 1. From the foremost side, an LCD assembly 10, in which an anti-glare (AG) film 11, a touch panel 12, an anti-reflective (AR) film 13, and an LCD panel 14 are sequentially accumulated, is disposed on a center fascia panel as a front panel between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat.
The LCD assembly 10 is mounted by a front panel 20 connected to the center fascia panel (not shown in FIG. 1). An inside portion of the front panel 20 is formed with a close supporting end 22 which is inclined inwardly and downwardly. There is an installation space formed at an outside end, such that AVN system manipulation buttons are installed. Thus, the close supporting end 22 of the front panel 20 is closely attached to a rim surface of the AG film 11 which covers the front rim surface of the LCD assembly 10 and the touch panel 12, so that the LCD assembly 10 can be prevented from being separated.
However, a front side of the LCD assembly 10 is disposed closer to a front side of a vehicle than the front panel 20, i.e., the front side of the LCD assembly 10 is dented in toward the front side of the vehicle, which creates a relatively large step between the front side of the LCD assembly 10 and the front panel 20, and thus, a user may feel inconvenient when manipulating the LCD assembly. Moreover, a rim portion of a front touch area of the LCD assembly 10 is covered by the close supporting end 22, thus decreasing the total area of the LCD assembly being used.
In order to solve such drawbacks, a flat type installation, in which the front side of the LCD assembly is approximately parallel to the front panel, is adopted. Another existing assembly structure for the LCD assembly in which the front side of the LCD assembly is approximately parallel to the front panel. This flat type installation will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a rear side of the LCD assembly 10 according to the related art is connected to a rear side of the front panel 20 by a bracket 28, such that the front side of the LCD assembly 10 is parallel to the front side of the front panel 20. Since the front side of the LCD assembly 10 does not have a supporting device, a cover glass 15 made of tempered glass is attached on the touch panel 12, and the AG film 11 is covered thereon to protect the touch panel.
In addition, there is a small height difference where the rim of the LCD assembly 10 is lower than the front panel 20, i.e., the LCD assembly 10 is dented toward the front side of the vehicle, at the boundary between the LCD assembly 10 and the front panel 20.
However, if a collision occurs against the front side of the LCD assembly, not only the cover glass and the touch panel can break, but the rim can be separated and floated from the assembly. Further, the rim of the LCD assembly is separated and floated, thus resulting in subsequent accidents.